Arrepiéntete
by KakaIru
Summary: Lee se va a casar con Sakura y está esperando una hija. Y Gaara sabe que ya no hay vuelta atrás...


**Título****:** Arrepiéntete

**Pareja(s):** Gaara/Lee, Gaara/Matsuri, Lee/Sakura

**Resumen:** Lee se va a casar con Sakura y está esperando una hija. Y Gaara sabe que ya no hay vuelta atrás...

**Advertencia:** Drabble (¿?) aunque salió algo largo, la verdad n_nU

**Estado:** Completo

**N/A:** esta era una idea que se me ocurrió ayer, no recuerdo haciendo qué. Pero tenía que sacarla de mi sistema XD Perdonen de antemano las parejas hétero, si a alguien no le gustan pues... ya no se puede hacer nada XD sólo no hagan bashing a los personajes y alejen los flammes de mí, onegai DDD:

* * *

Gaara y Lee tenían muchas cosas en común. Ninguno había tenido el mejor comienzo en sus carreras como ninja, uno siendo tratado como un monstruo y el otro como un perdedor. Nada les llegó fácil, ni el respeto ni la admiración de los demás. Ambos habían atravesado un sin fin de problemas, lágrimas de sangre, entrenamientos, sudor y pérdidas que los habían herido enormemente. Ninguno de los chicos se rindió nunca. A pesar de todos los contratiempos, a pesar de todos los números en contra, ambos lograron forjar su futuro.

Los dos shinobis, de opuestas aldeas pero de igual espíritu, eran muy parecidos en ese aspecto. Fue por eso que cuando Gaara recibió la feliz carta de Lee comentándole que se iba a casar con Sakura y ambos iban a tener una hija, lo primero que hizo el mandatario de Suna fue destrozar la carta, tomar su calabaza y desaparecer en una mini-tormenta de arena sin comunicarle a nadie a donde iba. Por supuesto que la huida del Kazekage no pasó desapercibida para nadie, pero realmente al pelirrojo no podía importarle más.

Se apareció en Konoha en cuestión de segundos, directo frente al departamento que tan bien conocía ya. Al tocar la puerta le recibió un siempre sonriente Lee quien, sin embargo, mudó la expresión característica a por una más seria al notar el desencajado rostro de su amigo. El otro no tuvo que dar muchas explicaciones. Sólo su mirada parecía decirlo todo, y su respiración agitada y el patrón tan errático con el que la arena se movía alrededor de sus tobillos. No tuvo necesidad de hacer la petición. Tan sólo después de que Lee comprendiera que su antiguo camarada estaba frente a su puerta, se despidió quedamente de Sakura y acompañó al pelirrojo a las afueras de la aldea.

Tan sólo cuando se encontraron a un par de millas lejos de Konoha, el especialista en taijutsu se animó a mirar a Gaara, cuestionándole la razón de su imprevista visita que, aunque siempre el otro iba a ser bienvenido, no dejaba de sorprenderle. Por toda respuesta el Kage se lanzó sobre él. No era algo que Lee hubiese previsto y sin embargo no lo sorprendió en absoluto. Tal vez porque él mismo había estado esperando ese momento largamente.

Los labios de Gaara contra los suyos seguían teniendo la misma textura arenosa pero dulce, algo amarga por el café que el mandatario bebía en cantidades industriales y el leve sabor a menta que siempre había estado ahí. Sus manos, que le tomaron agitadamente de los cabellos buscando profundizar el beso, seguían siendo suaves aunque demandantes. Y siempre, como antaño, el pelirrojo parecía no querer soltarlo. Tan sólo le dejó ir cuando sintió que los pulmones le ardían y la cabeza le daba vueltas. Y al mirarle de nuevo, tenía los ojos turbios, como si de pronto fuese a romper en llanto.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Lee rozando suavemente con la yema de sus dedos sus labios recién asaltados. Tenía las mejillas rojas y el corazón le latía con prisas.

Por toda respuesta el Kage tan sólo le tomó de la barbilla, haciendo que sus miradas se encontraran. Débilmente le acarició el cabello, que seguía estando tan negro y tan brillante como siempre. Descendió suave, delicadamente, tocando a duras penas el mono verde que Lee seguía usando. Rozó las vendas que siempre estaban ahí y finalmente alcanzó su mano, la cual se negó a soltar. Caminaron entonces, aún tomados de la mano y con la luna llena brillando sobre sus cabezas.

-Supe que te vas a casar- murmuró Gaara con voz grave y rasposa, como si tuviera arena en la garganta-. Se espera un 'felicidades' de mi parte.

Lee sintió el corazón encogérsele, pero asintió de igual modo.

Gaara se detuvo de pronto y le miró fijamente. Aún estaba un poco más bajo que Lee pero seguía teniendo el mismo porte imponente. Sin embargo, su voz era pausada, casi pacífica.

-Tú dijiste...- hizo una pausa para tomar aire. El dolor en su pecho se intensificó y tuvo que agachar el rostro, buscar alguna forma de escape- cuando me casé con Matsuri, ese día me preguntaste si me arrepentía de haberlo hecho.

El pelinegro recordó ese día. Había sido tan triste y tan doloroso que en ese momento le había parecido que nunca lo superaría. Había estado herido, pero más que nada molesto, traicionado. Gaara y él habían jurado siempre amarse, pero el pelirrojo había decidido tomar una esposa, y su decisión había destrozado al maestro del trabajo duro.

-Lo recuerdo, Gaara. Nunca respondiste.

El otro asintió. Llevándose una mano al pecho sus cascadas azules volvieron a centrarse en Lee. Lo amó, aún lo amaba, luego de tanto tiempo, aún a pesar de los años y del rencor.

-La verdad es que...- sus delgados labios parecían acariciar el aire; todo fue silencioso, como si el tiempo mismo se hubiese detenido a escuchar- Me arrepentí. Cada día que pasa me arrepiento de ello.

Y como si sus palabras ardieran, Lee dio un salto y le soltó la mano. Sus ojos, abiertos como platos, miraban a Gaara sin comprender. En sus cartas, las pocas que compartían, el pelirrojo nunca había mencionado nada. Ahora, luego de tanto tiempo, Lee no supo qué pensar.

-Cuando el Consejo me obligó a tomar esposa, debí haberme negado- confesó Gaara sintiéndose débil de nueva cuenta, como aquella vez-. Era la única forma de que pudiese seguir siendo Kazekage- entonces, con amargura, recordó:-. _Una persona que no puede tener una familia, una esposa e hijos, no puede gobernar._ Eso dijeron los ancianos. Yo debí ser más fuerte. Y lo siento mucho, Lee. A pesar de que el matrimonio solamente duraría tres años, debía haber luchado por ti. Me arrepiento de no haberlo hecho...

A medida que las palabras brotaron de sus labios, los ojos de Lee se abrieron más y más hasta casi dar la impresión de que saltarían de sus cuencas. El corazón se le oprimió dolorosamente y sintió el ardor de las lágrimas en las esquinas de sus ojos. Las piernas le temblaron, ante el conocimiento, ante la revelación. Cuando el pelirrojo, en completo silencio, dio la vuelta para regresar a Suna, Lee le tomó fuertemente en brazos y le obligó a encararle. El dolor en su pecho se intensificaba al verle.

-¿¡Por qué!?- exclamó, y su grito fue una mezcla de orden y súplica- ¿Por que nunca me dijiste nada?

-No querías escuchar.

Y era cierto. Esa tarde Lee no le había permitido defenderse siquiera. Le había recriminado un montón de cosas, le había herido con sus palabras y, como estocada final, le había dejado sin siquiera darle tiempo a explicarle. Por más que Gaara intentó acercarse a él no hubo forma. Sólo cuando el dolor, el desengaño y la traición dejaron de escocer en el pecho de Lee, se había dignado a escribirle una carta. Para ese entonces el pelirrojo ya estaba vacío, como un muñeco.

-Ahora es tarde- susurró Gaara con la voz tomada, con el fantasma del llanto en el rostro. No lloró, porque era el Kazekage y porque no tenía sentido llorar-. Felicidades...

Se despidió de Lee con un corto beso en los labios y cuando llegó a su oficina, en Suna, se inundó de papeles hasta casi desvanecer de cansancio. No volvió a hablar con Lee y sólo hasta tres meses después recibió la carta de invitación a la boda y volvió a verlo. Ese día, extrañamente, Lee no sonrió ni una vez. Y cuando salió de la recepción Gaara pudo jurar que estaba llorando.

Pero estaba bien, después de todo. Lee y Gaara eran muy parecidos, a su manera. Y esa era otra cosa que tenían en común. El día de sus bodas había sido el más horrendo y doloroso de sus existencias. Ah... pero eso no es todo. El amor que sentían el uno por el otro también era algo que tenían en común.


End file.
